


Imperium

by KnightDawn



Series: Blood of the Covenant [16]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Family Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, POV Inquisitor (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightDawn/pseuds/KnightDawn
Summary: “Vhenan? I’ve finally got a moment to myself, if you’re available.”“For you, amatus? Always.”In which Ash Lavellan finally has a chance to relax.
Relationships: Lavellan & Family, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: Blood of the Covenant [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947613
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	Imperium

**Author's Note:**

> Hover over Elvhen phrases for the translations, or view the full list of translations in the endnotes.  
> 

_Finally, a moment’s peace._

It was strange, being back with his clan.

So much had changed, for everyone — he’d been to half of Thedas now, from the high courts in Halamshiral to the low marshes in Ferelden. He’d slept on silken sheets in Skyhold, and spent one blissful night in a wyvern down bed… but he’d missed the familiar coziness of an aravel, resting in a hammock that swayed with the wind.

The thought of a permanent home still made Ash itch a little, even though he knew it was a good thing. He shook that feeling off and settled into his hammock, then tugged out his sending crystal and popped it open to activate the signal.

“Vhenan? I’ve finally got a moment to myself, if you’re available.”

“For you, amatus? Always.”

Ash grinned. He’d talked to Dorian like this a few times already, but the novelty still hadn’t worn off. He really _was_ glad to hear that velvety voice. “I hope the Imperium is treating you well.”

“Forget the Imperium,” Dorian said, his chuckle making the crystal’s glow twinkle. “How are things with your family?”

“Honestly? A bit overwhelming. Everyone flocked around me the moment I was back, wanting to trade stories about everything we’d missed. I was introduced to so many new babies, Dorian. _So many._ And don’t even let me get started on my siblings! They’ve grown like _weeds._ ”

Dorian chuckled again, and Ash’s ears twitched when he heard other giggles echo it — these ones coming from outside the aravel, not the palm of his hand. “Hold on, vhenan. I have eavesdroppers.” More giggles followed, and Ash sighed in defeat. “Fine, but you have to let yourselves in. I am _not_ getting up.”

The door opened with a little creak, and two young Lavellans crept into the belly of the aravel, followed by a quieter third, who only peeked in through the door. Tamaris was the first to come forward and look at the crystal, her pale-periwinkle eyes wide with curiosity. “So, can your _vhenan_ hear all of us, or just you?”

“It has a radius,” Dorian said. “Centered on the crystal.”

Saeris grinned at Ash, her eyes sparkling in the light. "I see why you like him."

Before she could tease him further, Isasha squeaked and was tugged out of the door, his face soon replaced by another. “ _Vara las, ma ara hallain _ — I _told_ you weans to leave Ash alone.”

“But _Da_ — oh, alright. _Dar’atisha, lethalin._ Enjoy the rest of your chat with your _vhenan._ ”

“ _Tas ma,_ ” Ash said, his cheeks warm from smiling.

The door shut behind them, and there was silence again until Dorian started laughing. “Overwhelming? I’ll say — but your voice gets so soft when you speak to them, Ash. It’s adorable. I wish I could see your face.”

“Forget the Imperium, then,” Ash said, echoing Dorian's earlier words as he sank into the blankets. “ _Ara ma'athlan vhenas_ — let me call you home.”

"A tempting offer, amatus. Perhaps someday, I can visit."

**Author's Note:**

> Elvhen phrases brought to you by [Project Elvhen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) and official sources.
> 
> Translations, in order:  
> Vara las, ma ara hallain = Come away, my baby hallas. (Used as a term of endearment.)  
> Dar’atisha, lethalin. = Be at peace, brother.  
> Tas ma. = Same to you.  
> Ara ma'athlan vhenas. = I will call you home. Taken from [a Dalish lullaby.](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Elven_language#Mir_Da.27len_Somniar)
> 
> "Weans" is a very Scottish way of saying "wee ones" and it fits with the accent I imagine Faron having.
> 
> \-------
> 
> I've written more about Ash's family [here](https://silvanils.tumblr.com/post/611325241565806592/ash-lavellans-family-i-wanted-to-create-ashs) and have made art of them [here.](https://silvanils.tumblr.com/post/611725941537931264/after-designing-them-in-the-character-creator-i) Since this fic is set right after Trespasser, Ash's sisters are 15 and his brother is 11.


End file.
